In A Song
by LizzyIsAPLLeek
Summary: Callie's hands shook as she typed the message, tears running down her cheeks, she needed to stop him looking for her, she knew that, but she couldn't help but think of how his face would fall as soon as she sent the text, maybe he'd even cry. 'I'm always running away, Brandon. You still mean everything to me, but you're just not worth the fight anymore.' Then she hit send.
1. Chapter 1

Brandon Foster and his mom, Steph Foster, cruised down the road, both their eyes fixated on the cars in front, the whirring of the traffic passing them by being the only thing that was calming them, especially Brandon.

He picked up his phone, clicking on the lock button, letting the screen light up, near blinding his half asleep eyes from swapping times of driving with his mother, whom he was shocked was still wide eyed and awake, but then again she was a cop, it was her job to stay awake and fight crime.

Brandon placed his phone back on his lap, sighing softly, muttering something that even his own brain couldn't comprehend.

"Still nothing from Callie?" Steph asked, taking her eyes off of the road for a millisecond as her eyes found her sons, as he gave a small shake of his head.

"No, nothing. The least that she could do is send us a message, just to let us know that she's okay." Brandon mumbled, fighting back the urge to scream, or hit something at the fact that the girl he was in love with had run away from him, shortly after their kiss.

"I just keep thinking about poor Jude, he's so heartbroken back at home. I think he's blaming himself. Do you think they had an arguement before she left, or something?" Steph asked, as she pulled over on the side of the road, stuck in a traffic jam.

Brandon gave a small shake of his head, once again. "I don't think so, I mean I don't know." He said, nervously, his hands beginning to tremble with nerves that he'd have to tell his mom that he had kissed his foster-sister, moments before she had run away. Surely, the blame would be turned on him.

"Brandon, if there's something you know, you need to tell me, honey. I'm not going to get mad at you, I promise. I just need to know, because Callie is a missing person at this moment, the posters are up not just in this town, but all over America; Pennsylvania, Atlanta, Indiana ..." She trailed off, a soft sigh escaping her lips. "I just hope she's alright, okay? But if you need to talk to me, I'm always here." She leaned over and gave Brandon a quick ruffle of his hair, before letting her empty-eyed gaze return to the busy road.

**In Indiana. **

Tears wavered in Callie's big brown eyes as she hugged her knees to her small chest, a wave of nausea overcoming her as she stared at the latest text message she had received from Brandon.

Her heart ached for the home and the love that she had received back with the Fosters family.

Wyatt softly knocked on the door, peering his head around the door, giving her a small smile. "You alright, Callie? I could hear you crying down the hallway."

Callie lifted her head, wiping her wet cheeks. "Well, if I'm crying what do you think? Because I'm definitely not crying happy tears."

Wyatt sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed, placing Callie's small, tanned, hand in his larger, pale one. "Did you get another text today? Which one was it today?"

"Brandon." She whispered, more tears cascading down her cheeks. "I guess that just makes it worse, seen as we were really close."

Wyatt brushed away her tears, giving her another small smile, removing his hand from hers, and placing her phone into the palm of her hand, closing her fingers around it. "Text him back, I hate seeing you this distraught. If you want to, just tell them where they are. I will miss seeing you everyday if they come and get you, but I'd rather you were happy and back at home with the Fosters', as opposed to be sad and in Indiana with me and my family. They are family to you, Callie. So please, go back with them, because I want you to be happy."

Callie's eyes scanned the phone, shaking her head. "I am happy here, it's just hard." She whispered, wearily, the crying having tired her out. "I just need to sleep, I'll be fine when I wake up. I promise." She mumbled, as Wyatt stood up.

"Okay, then get some sleep. I'll wake you up when dinner's ready." He smiled, before closing the door behind him.

But as Callie curled up in a ball, and closed her eyes, she knew that she'd never be okay, because the darkest of her secrets were buried deep within her clothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Callie's heart was up in her throat, steadily climbing up into her mouth, as she stumbled down the stairs the next morning, her head pounding with thoughts of Brandon, trying to ignore the fact that she could feel her phone buzzing, indicating a new phone call, in her pyjama bottoms pocket.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Wyatt's voice was soft, gentle, even, but it wasn't like Brandon's voice. Ragged round the edges, but had a gorgeous, gentle, tone to it all the time. It was only at certain moments that Wyatt's voice turned like this, and this moment happened to be one of them.

Callie's heart climbed up into her throat, leaving her unable to speak, as she shook her head to the question. She swallowed down the lump in her throat, feeling more tears burn in the back of her eyes. "It's probably just Brandon or Jude, they can ring me again later."

"But you still won't pick up, these are your family, Callie! They're probably worried out of their heads about you, and you're being incredibly selfish by letting them cling onto that hope that you're actually alive! Do they know you're alive? You've not messaged them back or rang them back in anyway or form. You've spoken to them at all. They probably think you're dead." Wyatt's words stung Callie more than being away from Brandon, Judge, Mariana, Jesus, Steph, Lena, her entire family.

Tears blurred Callie's vision, but she blinked them furiously away. "I'm going back up to bed." She whispered, climbing slowly up the stairs and into the bathroom, locking the door behind her, this being the only place she could find her comfort and peace. She slid her clothes off of her body, turning the taps on in the bathtub, as it slowly began to fill the tub with warm water. Hesitantly, enjoying the sound of the water slapping against the plastic bath, she turned off the tap, and stepped inside her hands playing with the razor blade in her hands.

Callie's hands shook as she placed it on the side of the bath, momentarily enjoying the silence of her and the bath, the only sound being the water lapping around her body. The water soaked away her pain and her dirt, but only for a moment, as her hands reached out for the blade, the fresh cuts that she had made yesterday burning under the bubbles and the hot water. She lifted her arm out of the water, pressing the blade against her skin, before making a simple incision, not care of how much blood was pouring from the sudden wound.

She placed it down on the side of the bath again, lifting one of the blood red towels that belonged to her, the colour of her choice, before clamping it down on the cut. The bath turned the same red as the towel, before she slid out, wrapping her towel around her shivering body, sliding into her bedroom.

Her phone began to buzz again, as she sat down on her bed, holding the towel up with one hand, but this time the buzz being only a couple of seconds, signalling a text message. She tried to fight the urge to stare at the message, but she couldn't help herself.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she stared at the words on the page. '_**How come you're always running away, Callie? Is one place not good enough for you? To be honest, I'm fed up of messaging you everyday, knowing that you're not going to reply, ringing you every five seconds, knowing that you're not going to pick up. I'm fed up of telling you that we miss you, that we need you back here, because we don't need you. We're doing fine without you. I might still care just a sliver, but the rest of the family is past caring. This is the last message you'll get from me, at least for a while. We're going to give the searching a rest. Brandon. x'**_

More tears ran down Callie's cheeks, as she let out a strangled sob, chucking the phone on the bed, before making one courageous decision. She needed to text Brandon back. She needed him to move on, so that maybe then she could too.

Callie's hands shook as she typed the message, tears running down her cheeks, she needed to stop him looking for her, she knew that, but she couldn't help but think of how his face would fall as soon as she sent the text, maybe he'd even cry. _**'I'm always running away, Brandon. You still mean everything to me, but you're just not worth the fight anymore.' **_

Then she hit send.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been three days since Brandon had received the text from Callie, the sad, heartbreaking, text. A text he'd never ever wanted to receive. Maybe he deserved it, after what he had sent her, just maybe, he pushed her a little too far over the edge.

"Well, at least we know she's not dead." Jesus said, pushing food around his plate, no one talking to each other, just occasionally murmurs to one another like, 'can you pass me the salt?' etc.

"We never though she was dead, Jesus." Brandon said, harshly, his hand shaking as he lifted the fork up, to put some brocolli and cheese in his mouth, but he placed the fork down before he could, overwhelmed with a sense of sadness and nausea. "Does anyone know where Jude is?"

"He's out with his friends. I told him to get out for a little bit, away from the stress of this house." Steph mumbled, lifting herself up from the chair, carrying her plate with her over to the bin. She emptied the rest of the contents on the plate into the bin. "He deserves to have a normal life. They both do."

"Look, guys-" Brandon stood up, pushing his chair back behind him. "I need to tell you something, and when you do, I need you to promise not to get mad at me. Jude is already mad enough with me, and evidently, so is Callie, I just-"

"Just tell us already." Mariana interrupted him and his constant, annoying, babble, her heart pounding in her chest.

Brandon sucked in a deep breath, staring down at his shaking hands, as he raised his glass of water to his lips, letting the water soak his dry, sore, throat. He licked his chapped lips, before shaking his head. "Never mind, it doesn't matter."

_Don't be such a chicken, Brandon, they're going to find out anyway soon. Whether it be from Callie, if she ever comes back, if it comes from Jude, or if it comes from you. _

"Come on, we won't be mad at you, darling." Lena's hand rested atop of his. "We could never stay mad at you for long, even if you had murdered someone."

This got to Brandon, just a tiny little bit, they were always getting mad at him, more Steph than Lena, but it was still them together. "I kissed Callie." He blurted out. "The day of the wedding, I kissed Callie. She kissed back, it was a long kiss. I felt like it was perfect, but Jude caught us, and her and Jude had a huge argument. The day after I woke up and she was gone."

"So it's your fault she's gone?" Steph asked, her voice exasperated, tired of all the lies she'd been hearing from her own _son._

Mariana stood up, shaking her head. "No, it's technically not, he kissed her, but she didn't have to kiss back. She wanted it. If Jude hadn't caught them, and had that huge blow-up with her, she'd probably still be here. Yes, I don't care how young he is, but it's still his fault that his sister has run away. And if you're going to get mad at anyone, get mad at me, because she's been texting me. Since she's been gone, she's been texting me everyday. But begged me not to tell you."

Brandon's fork clattered to the floor, his heart pounding so hard against his ribcage he thought it was going to explode out of his chest.

"And I know where she is." Mariana continued, her voice quivering, as she sat back down.

Brandon's legs buckled beneath him, as he felt for the chair behind him, falling atop of it, his hands running over his face, before running through his dirty, unwashed, hair. His face paling by ten shades, the palest color of pale that there ever was.

"Where?" He asked, suddenly, surprising himself. "Where is she?"

There was a soft silence, before five words spoke from her lips, and broke his heart. "She's in Indiana. With Wyatt."


End file.
